Just a Child
by princepip
Summary: Yami Baby sits Yuugi but his feelings for the boy grow. yaoi Yuugixyami yea hes 8 yami's 16
1. CH1 Yuugi sitting

Ch.1 - Yuugi sitting.

Yami approached the house of his charge for the evening. God he'd been dreading this evening. Stuck watching some hyper-active eight year old. The door swung open as the child's frazzled mother rushed out the door. "The emergency numbers are on the fridge I'll be back in a few hours." Geeze Yami thought is he really that bad?

"Hey!" a small boy hugging a teddy bear to his chest demanded. He looked almost like an exact copy of Yami.

"Hey little guy." Yami tried to smile.

"I'm Yuugi." The small boy stuck out his hand. Yami took it, It felt sticky.

"Mom says you have to what I say" Yuugi said purple eyes narrowing. Yami stared at the boy . It was going to be a long night

"I want to go to the park!" Yuugi said.

"Its to late to go to the park" Yami said "It's almost time for you to go to bed"

"I cant go to bed I haven't had dinner yet!" Yami slapped himself in the forehead .

"Fine what do you want?" Yami pushed him towards the kitchen.

"I want hamburgers"

"I cant make hamburgers what else do you want."

"You asked me what I wanted, and I told you, I want hamburgers."

"Your not getting hamburgers just chose something else brat!" Yami had never been good with kids but this one was getting on his nerves.

"I'm gonna tell my mom you where mean to me!"

"Go ahead make my day."

Yuugi was quite. "can you make macaroni and cheese" Yami smiled "that's one of the few things I **CAN make." They sat down at the kitchen table after a long debate on whether or not they where going to eat in front of the TV. Yuugi prattled on about this and that. (Jou can shove a beetle up his nose. Jou and Honda tried to look up anzu's skirt but she beat them up) After dinner Yuugi took his bath. Yami had to chase the naked little boy though the house to get him to put his pajamas on. **

"**Time for bed kid" Yami said standing behind the couch.**

"**Just ten more minutes" Yuugi pleaded.**

"**Go!"**

"**fine meanie" Yuugi said dragging his bear up the stairs. Yami collapsed on the couch . Within ten minutes he'd fallen asleep. He woke up groggily and looked at the clock. Midnight, why hadn't Yuugi's mom got home yet? He walked quietly up the stairs and looked into Yuugi's room. The brat was gone. "Dammit" Yami cursed. "YUUGI" he called frantically though the house. The boy wasn't hiding anywhere in the house so Yami grabbed his jacket and ran out into the dark night.**

**Yuugi was huddled in as ball under the slide at his favorite park. It was dark and every noise made the poor frightened boy clutching his teddy jump. He sobbed. He was cold and tried He wanted to be back home in his warm bed. He heard A voice calling him. He got up from his hiding place and ran into Yami's arms. Yami looked down at him, the boy's face was covered in tears and snot. **

"**Shhh Its ok Yuugi. I've got ya." Yami patted Yuugi 's head. "It'll be alright." Yami carried Yuugi to his bed.**

"**I'm sorry I snuck out" Yuugi said as Yami handed him his teddy. Yami smiled **

"**Its ok, just don't tell you mom, ok?" Yuugi giggled "Deal"**

"**Night Minime" Yami said turning off the light.**

**Yuugi's mom didn't get home till about 3:35 in the morning. **

"**Thank you so much" she said handing Yami the money she owed him. "My car broke down then I lost my cell" Yami decide not to mention that he could smell the alcohol on her breath." I hope he wasn't to much trouble."**

"**Not at all" Yami smiled "In fact He was an angel."**


	2. Ch2 eight years apart

Ch.2 Eight years apart

Yami sat up in bed. He couldn't get that damn kid out of his head. He cursed at himself the kid was only EIGHT for gods sake. But he was so cute Yami tried to squash the thought back. He flopped back into his bed. He thought about how scared the boy had been in the park. How he had hugged him, watching the small boy fall asleep. A smile slowly spread across his face. He frowned and shook his head. No this couldn't be happening to him! EIGHT FUCKING YEARS OLD! THE BOY WAS EIGHT FUCKING YEARS OLD!

So what a small voice in the back of his head said adults sometimes get married with a twenty year age difference, what was eight years? He held his hands over his ears. He groaned. Dammit whys this happening? He thought franticly why is this happening to me?

When he woke up the next day after barely two hours of sleep he walked slowly into the kitchen and found a note his dad had left for him.

Son,

Ms. Mutou called, She Needs you to baby sit tonight.

"SHIT!" Yami shouted this was the last thing he needed.

"Hi Yami!" Yuugi shouted happily when he walked though the door. He ran and hugged Yami.

"Let go Yuugi, Where's your mom?" Yami said prying yuugi's small arms off of him.

"She already left." Yuugi replied "Can we go To the park?"

"What kind of mother….Oh..ok grab your coat." What Yami needed was space.

"Yay, Be right back" Yuugi rushed up the stairs. Yami didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react. "ready?" Yuugi asked. Yami stared at him.

"Wha…Oh yea come on lets go." Yuugi grabbed his hand but Yami snatched it back. he blushed 'Oh sorry"

He let Yuugi take his hand as they walked down the road to the park. Yuugi ran of the moment they entered the park.. He sat down beside a boy about his age with long white hair.

"Hey" he said sitting down.

The boy Ignored him. Yami watched as Yuugi ran around with his friends.

"Yami" Yuugi called running up to him "Come push me on the swings!"

"fine" Yami followed him to the swings. "get on" Yuugi got on. Yami pushed him. Yuugi laughed "Higher Yami Higher!" After the swings Yuugi had Yami, slide with him, play hide and seek, and then push him on the swings again.

"Yuugi" Yami said breathlessly "Lets go ahead and head home ok?"

"Awwwww Ok." Yuugi said waving to his friends. When they got home Yami hung up his jacket and said. "Go wash up I'm ordering pizza for dinner." "Awesome!" Yuugi said running to the bathroom. Yami was exhausted he would never be able to keep up with the kid. He was happy for reasons he didn't want to say the little kid was like heroin to him (Please don't kill me twilight fans it was the only thing I could think of.) They sat at the table while Yuugi went on and on about his new friend Ryou. After dinner they settled down on the couch. Yami tried to stay as far as he could from Yuugi, he gave up , However when the small boy climbed in his lap. Yami stroked his hair as they watched a movie. After it was over Yami carried the sleeping Yuugi to his room. Yami stretched out on the couch and slept soundly until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Yuugi was standing in font of him hugging his teddy. "Yami I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" he asked quietly. Yami looked at him and against his better judgment said "sure and made room for Yuugi beside him on the couch. Yuugi climbed up beside him and whispered "thank you Yami." Yami nestled his head in yuugi's hair and hugged him to his chest. Yuugi's warmth felt good against his body.


	3. Ch3 Yami tries to Cook

**Ch.3 Yami Tries to Cook. **

**Yami Hummed to himself as he made his way around the kitchen. Smoke was pouring out of several pans. His father entered coughing. "What are you doing trying to do, burn the house down?" Yami looked to his father and Laughed. "I'm just having a little trouble."**

"**What are these?" His father pointed to a smoking pan. It's contents burnt beyond recognition. **

"**Hamburgers." Yami replied then pointing at a pot that was bubbling over, "and that's mashed potatoes, and that" He pointed to a half melted cake pan "Is a chocolate bunt cake." His father looked at him. "What's this sudden urge to cook?" Yami Started to untie the apron he was wearing "I Promised Yuugi I'd Take him on a picnic." His father groaned 'You'll cook for some kid you hardly know but you wont cook for your own father." The lid flew off the mashed potatoes. "But maybe that's a good thing." His father took out his wallet. "Here's twenty dollars, now go out and BUY some food before you kill us both."**

"**Really?" Yami asked, his dad was never one to just hand out money like that.**

"**Of course just make sure you clean up this mess." His father walked back down the hall to his room.**

**Yami surveyed the kitchen, It would take hours to clean. He checked the clock, 12:46, He had promised Yuugi he'd be at his house by two. Yami sighed and started to scrub out a greasy pan.**

**Yami ran down the street. His many groceries weighing him down. He knew he was late. It took him almost two hours to clean the kitchen then he had to run to get the food. When he finally got there Ms. Mutou was standing on the porch. "Your Late!" she growled. **

"**Sorry Ma`am, I just lost track of time." **

"**This is coming out of your pay."**

"**YAMI!" Yuugi said running to give him a hug.**

"**Hey Mini-me."**

"**Bye Mom!" Yuugi called as they walked down the steps. His mother just rolled her eyes and went inside.**

"**Where's you teddy?" Yami asked as he tried to balance his grocery bags. **

"**Imakura took him." Yuugi looked at the ground. "He said I was too old to carry around a teddy bear."**

"**Who's Imakura?" Yami noticed that Yuugi seemed to cringe whenever the name was said. Yuugi pouted his lips. "He's moms new boyfriend." Yuugi refused to answer any questions beyond that.**

"**Here we are!" Yami said gesturing to a large grassy clearing. "I used to Play here all the time when I was your age." He spread out the checkered blanket and started to set out the food. Yuugi's eyes brightened when he saw the hamburgers. Yuugi began eating as if he was starved.**

"**Hey Slow down! It's not a race you know." Yami laughed. Yuugi swallowed his gigantic mouthful.**

"**This Is really good Yami!" Yuugi said "Mom never dose anything like this with me." He gestured to his head. "She gets sick a lot." Yami said nothing. He was worried about how Yuugi hadn't answered his questions about Imakura.**

"**Yuugi, do you like me?" Yami asked plucking a blade of grass from the ground.**

**Yuugi giggled "Of Course, You're the best babysitter I've ever had."**

**Yami rolled onto his stomach. "I Like you too Yuugi, I like you a lot."**

"**Hey Yami look!" Yuugi said pointing to a small brown and white rabbit. **

"**Shhh Be quite or you'll spook it." yami whispered.**

"**Oh ok" They watched the rabbit hop around.**

"**This is boring" Yuugi complained "Will you tell me a story?"**

"**Ok Yuugi" Yami said "What kind Of story do you want to Hear?"**

"**Do You Know any about knights?"**

"**Sure lots."**

"**A knight story sounds good."**

"**Ok Yuugi knights it is."**

"**Once upon a time there lived a very brave knight who had fallen in love with a beautiful princess" Yuugi made a face. Never the less Yami continued. "When the king heard that the knight was in love with his daughter, he locked her away in a hidden cave.' The knight was so upset about this that he decided he would not rest until he found the princess….." Yami continued , He had gotten so wrapped in his story that he didn't notice that Yuugi had fallen asleep. When he finished he smiled. Yuugi was so adorable when he was asleep. Yami couldn't help the feeling that this wasn't something he would get over quickly. He laid down by Yuugi and listened to his soft breathing . He hoped that he was Having a good dream.**


	4. Chapter 4 Go Out with Your friends

Ch.4 Go Out With Your Friends!

"Bye Dad!" Yami called as he headed out the door.

"Where did you say you were going?" His Father asked as he lowered his newspaper.

"To go baby-sit Yuugi?" Yami said slowly.

"No" His father said returning to his paper.

"Why not?" Yami had to refrain from stomping his foot.

"You're spending to much time with that kid, why don't you go out with your friends?"

"But Dad I promised Ms. Mutou!" Yami whined.

"Don't whine Yami" his father rolled his eyes. "Call Ms. Mutou and blame it on me if you want." Yami sighed.

"Fine I'll call the guys."

About an hour later Yami met his friends outside the gate of the high school.

"Hey Dude!" Seto said throwing him a soda from his cooler.

"Hey guys." Yami said sitting down on the curb.

"So why haven't we seen you like, at all this summer?" Mai asked with a flip of her long golden hair. "Get yourself a new girlfriend?"

"No I got a baby sitting job." Yami said taking a sip of cola. The bubbles tickled his nose.

"Bummer." Seto said as he gazed into the distance,.

"Look here comes Bakura." Mai said pointing a ways down the road.

"Who's Bakura" Yami asked. He was starting to get bored, was this really all the did?

"Your replacement." Mai said chuckling.

"Thanks guys I feel so loved." Yami said flatly.

"Sorry Dude, but you need three to make a trio." Seto said rummaging though his cooler.

"Wow he can actually do math!" Mai exclaimed. At long last Bakura arrived dragging a small boy about yuugi's age. Yami examined him, it was the white haired kid from the park.

"You got a starring problem buddy?" Bakura asked raising a fist.

"No, I just thought you where this one chick I saw at the park." Yami replied. "But she was much cuter."

"ZING!" Seto said holding up a hand for a high five.

"No Seto." Mai rolled her eyes. The small boy broke the tension by whining.

"BAKURA IM BORED!"

"Shut up Ryo!" Bakura snapped.

"You shouldn't snap at him like that." Yami said.

"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do!" Bakura glared at Yami.

"Whatever Dude." Yami said studding his cola can. Bakura pulled Yami to his feet and grabbed his collar. Yami pushed Bakura away from him.

"You don't want to fuck with me dude." He said. Bakura swung at Yami but he ducked and kicked Bakura's legs out from under him. Causing him ho fall on his ass.

"Well it's been fun guys." Yami turned and started walking down the street. "But I've had enough fun for today."


	5. Chapter 5 PLAY DATE! guess who with

Ch.5 PLAY DATE! (guess who with.)

"Hey Ms. Mutou." Yami said as he walked though the doorway.

"Yuugi has a play date today." Ms. Mutou searching around the room. "The kid's brothers coming to, I think he's about your age. God where did I put that!?!?" Yami held up her pink sequined purse. "This what your looking for?" She snatched it out of his hand and rushed out the door. Geez what a bitch! Yami thought, he wondered if this had anything to do with her getting "sick". He walked lazily into the kitchen where Yuugi was playing with modeling clay.

"YAMI GEUSS WHAT!" Yuugi exclaimed looking up from a mixture of blue, purple, and green clay. "Ryos coming over today!" Yami groaned, who did he know who had a little brother named Ryo? The doorbell rang loudly. "I'LL GET IT!" Yuugi called running to the door. Yami followed as it he was tied to an anchor. The boys rushed past him laughing, leaving him face-to-face with none other then Bakura.

"You let him get the door?" Bakura asked cocking his head to one side.

"Well, you know short legs. Hard to keep up." Bakura pushed his way past Yami.

"You know a lot about short legs wouldn't you?" Bakura snickered as Yami shut the door.

"Why are you here?" Yami asked nonchalantly "Do you like to play with little boys?"

"I just like to make sure my baby brothers in good hands." Bakura lazily shut one eye. "You never know what kind of nut jobs are out there." Yami tensed. He really hated this guy. He clenched his jaw and "Would you like some tea or something?"

"Sure, and it's mighty nice of you to offer." Bakura said in a fake southern accent.

"You don't have to be such a smart aleck" Yami said opening the fridge and pulling out a picture of iced tea.

"Smart aleck? What happened to 'don't fuck with me'?"

"I don't cuss in front of Yuugi" he said pouring two glasses with tea.

"I'm gonna make the next two hours hell for you." Bakura said smiling.

"Well your off to a great start." Yami said sitting down across from him.

"So why do you baby-sit?" Bakura asked. He and Yami where stretched out in beach chairs they'd dragged from the garage so they could sit in the back yard and watch the boys play.

"To make some money." Yami said in a "duh" voice. "Baby sitting is a paying gig after all."

"any other reason?" Bakura said flipping over and laying on his stomach.

"No, not really." Yami yawned the combination of the warm sun and lazy atmosphere was starting to make him sleepy. Why the heck did Bakura care why he baby sat?

"Whatever" Bakura closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. Yami sighed. Bakura would have a field day if he knew the real reason he stuck around. The pay wasn't that good and the house smelled like feet. As he watched Yuugi run around after Ryo and he couldn't help but smile. He loved being able to see Yuugi on a regular basis. Yuugi was a great kid once you got to know him. He'd grow up to make someone very happy one day. Yami secretly hoped that "someone" would be him.


	6. Chapter 6 Ice cream always helps

Ch.6 Ice cream always helps. Except when it hurts.

When Bakura and Ryo finally left Yami flopped onto the couch, he was exhausted. Bakura was the biggest smartass he'd ever have the misfortune to meet.

"That was fun, wasn't it Yami?" Yuugi asked curling up next to Yami on the couch.

"Sure, right up there with getting you teeth pulled." Yami muttered under his breath. Out loud he said "Sure was, let's never do it again."

"Ryo said you beat up his brother for yelling at him." Yuugi said playing with yami's shirt. Yami blushed "Well, I didn't really beat him up, he swung at me and I tripped him. that's all."

"Ryo said he thought it was really cool how you stood up for him." Yuugi hugged Yami. Yami felt his heart beat quicken. "I think it was cool too. Ryo's brother always picks on him."

"Well I'm glad I did" Yami patted Yuugi's hair. "I hate it when people abuse children."

"I like you a lot Yami." Yuugi said nuzzling his face into Yami's shirt. "I wish you where my big brother." Yami laughed. And why not. Just add incest to my list of things I'm going to hell for. He thought sourly.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not." Yami said trying to slow his quickened heartbeat.

"Why not? Don't you like me?" Yuugi looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"We're more then brothers." Yami said quickly. The best way to avoid complications would be to (kind of) Tell yuugi the truth.

"What's more then brothers?" Yuugi asked looking up at him.

"Friends, and maybe when your older we can be more then that."

"Why can't we be more then friends now." Yami laughed the look that yuugi had was one of pure innocence.

"Because, If we were I could get in a lot of trouble. So we'll just have to wait a while."

"But how long?" Yuugi asked. It was all Yami could do to keep from laughing. Did yuugi even know what he was saying?

"Um." Yami ran some calculations in his head, If he was sixteen and yuugi was eight, it'd have to be at least ten years for everything to be leagal. He sighed. "Not anytime soon Yuugi, not any time soon."

"Oh" Yuugi said looking down trodden.

"Hey! Why don't we go get some ice cream! Ice cream always helps!" Yami said hopping up.

"Can Ice cream make time go faster?" Yuugi asked rubbing tears from his eyes.

"No, but it can cool you down on a hot summer day." Yami grabbed his wallet. "And that's enough of a miracle don't you think?"

"It's melting." Yami said. Yuugi's ice cream was running down his fingers and onto his white shirt.

"It's melting too fast!" Yuugi squealed trying to stanch the flow of melted ice cream.

"Here," Yami said taking Yuugi's cone. "Trade me."

"Why?"

"Because we both got choclate and mines not melting as fast." Yami said handingYuugi his hardly touched cone.

"Ok" Yuugi took Yami's cone, Yami looked for a place to discard of the soggy, sticky cone.

"Well isn't this sweet?" an all to familiar voice asked.

"Oh Hi Bakura" Yami said wiping his hands on his ripped jeans. "Out on your usual puppy stomping walk?"

"No I'm just getting my baby bro some ice cream." Bakura said "Why are you here? Planning to kidnap some poor kid?"

"No, just getting some ice cream with yuugi." Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and started to pull him towards the park.

"Oh That's really sweet, taking your charge out for some ice cream."

"I'm his friend!" Yuugi declared proudly.

"Really? Yami didn't you say the only reason you baby-sited yuugi was for money." Bakura smirked. Yuugi's face fell. Yami felt his temper flare.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" He shouted turning to face Bakura. It was one thing to try to hurt him, but saying that in front of yuugi was crossing the line!

"I think you did." Bakura's smile grew. "And when I asked you if there was any other reason You said there wasn't." Yuugi burst into tears and wrenched away from Yami.

" I HATE YOU! YOU BIG LAIR!" He shouted as he ran off into the park.

"YUUGI COME BACK! I NEVER SAID THAT!" Yami called after him.

Bakura smirked. "It`s a shame when your words come back to bite you on the ass, isn't it?"


	7. Ch 7 something special just me and you

Ch.7 Something special, Just me and you.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yami shouted glaring at Bakura.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Bakura asked calmly, that damn smile still plastered across his face. Yami wanted to kill him , more then he wanted to hurt anyone else. He wanted to rip the bastards heart out. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT THE FUCKING TRUTH" Yami shouted taking off in the same direction as Yuugi. "IF YOU`LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO GO FIX THIS!" He called behind him. Bakura stood still holding onto Ryo he squeezed Ryos hand harder as he watched Yami run away, "Your hurting me!" Ryo said trying to pull his hand away. "Shut up Ryo." He said softly, Turing away and walking in the opposite direction.

"YUUGI!" Yami called running though the park. "YUUGI COME OUT, HE`S A DIRTY LAIR PLEASE COME OUT!" Yami looked all over the park. Yuugi was no where to be seen. He sighed, He'd definitely fucked up big time. No matter what he couldn't tell the truth. He was in love with a fucking eight year old for Christ sakes! He walked toward a shady part of the park and sat under a massive oak tree. God, he prayed silently, I know that you say that my feelings for Yuugi are immoral and wrong, but if you could just help me out this one time I'll make my dad take me back to church at least once. He sat waiting for something to happen, after five minuets he whispered, "Well I guess I'm on my own." Just as he was about to stand up he felt something drip on his face. He looked up. Nestled in a high branch, still crying, was Yuugi. Thank you Jesus! Yami thought. (PP: this is the only time I'll interrupt this story but, I just want to say I don't mean to push my religion on people or be sacrilegious or anything like that)

"Hey Yuugi" Yami called up to Yuugi. "You want to come down?"

Yuugi shook his head. Yami sighed, of course why make this easy? "Can I come up then?" Yuugi shrugged. Yami scaled the massive oak with great difficulty. When he finally made it to yuugis branch he was winded and covered in scrathces from the rough bark.

"You know he was lying right?" Yami asked. Yuugi shook his head "Well he was, I like you a lot yuugi." Yami gulped. "In fact yuugi I love you." Yuugi sniffed and wiped at his tears. "Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Yami smiled. " Hey, why don't we do something special, just me and you, like a date or something." Yami blushed, he couldn't belive he was using the word date to describe an outing with an eight year old. Yuugi smiled "Ok just you and me yami." Yami blushed. "Okay then, lets get out of this tree before I fall out."

"Why won't you tell me!" Yuugi whined as yami led him down the road.

"Because it`s a surprise." Yami said with a wink. When they finally arrived Yuugi's eyes lit up. "WOW THANKS YAMI!" he exclaimed. As they walked though the gates of the amusement park. Yami laughed as he watched Yuugi run around, then he remembered how many kidnappings happen in amusement parks and ran after yuugi.

The sun was just about to set when Yami and Yuugi headed for the gates of the amusement park. A small lighted game booth caught yamis eye.

"Hey yuugi, you want another teddy?" he asked slapping his money down on the table.

"Yes" Yuugi said "Do you think you'll win?" Yami scoffed "Of course" the man behind the counter took his money and handed him tree bright red balls. Yami threw the frist ball and….miss. He threw the second ball ………and miss, He trew his last ball……miss.

"One more time!" He said slapping more bills on to the table. By the time he'd won the bear, he had spent about fifty dollars. "Here Yuugi." He said handing yuugi a soft blue teddy. Yuugi hugged it to his chest, "Thank you yami."

"You'r welcome yuugi." Yami said blushing once again. "Now lets get home, It's starting to get dark."


	8. Chapter 8 Hello 911!

Ch.8 HELLO 911!!

Yami was sleeping peacefully. Trying to ignore the noonday sun streaming though his window. This was his first day off in weeks. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy baby sitting for Yuugi , it's just hard to keep up with an eight year old day, after day, after day. Especially since he watched Yuugi for almost six hours a day. His cell phone rang, cutting off all hopes of getting back to sleep. "UGGGH" He groaned loudly. "WHY!?"

He groggily picked up his phone. "Hello, Yami speaking." He yawned.

"Yes. Hello Yaki." a voice said.

"It's Yami, who's this?" He said crossly, people.

"Okay Yuki." Yami rolled his eyes but didn't bother to correct the other person. "This is Ms. Mutou, Yuugi's mother."

"Yeah okay, What chu want?"

"I'm going to need you baby sit Yuugi after all today." She said. Yami groaned inwardly. "Okay I'll be right over." Yami got dressed and made his way, half asleep to Yuugi's house.

"Hey Minime." Yami said when Yuugi opened the door. "Your mom already gone?" Yuugi nodded.

"Of course she is." Yami rolled his eyes. "You eat yet?" Yuugi shook his head. "Of course. Come on I'll try and fix you something." After making Yuugi a bowl of oatmeal, he'd have to remember to clean out the microwave later. Yami looked around the house. There where clothes and toys and all kind of stuff everywhere. He walked back into the kitchen and looked closer at Yuugi. Yuugi's hair was greasy and he looked like he hadn't had a bath in week. Yami couldn't believe he was just noticing this.

"Hey Yuugi, How bout we clean up the house today?" Yuugi stopped eating "Why?" He asked his voice sounded hoarse, like he had a sore throat.

"Are you feeling Okay." Yami asked feeling Yuugi's temperature. "No" Yuugi said softly. Well no wonder. Yami thought you're burning up. Yami carried Yuugi to the couch. "Here," He said covering Yuugi with a blanket and kneeling down beside him. "If you need me just call, okay?" Yami gently pressed his lips to yuugi's forehead. "I love you." Yuugi smiled. "I love you too Yami."

Yami walked around the house picking up toys, books, dishes, and clothes. Luckily he was much better at house work then cooking. He loaded the dish washer and dryer. Then he mopped, swept and vacuumed the house from top to bottom. He never once wondered why he was cleaning after some bitch who couldn't take the time out of her day to make sure he kid was alright, It was all about making sure Yuugi was okay and helping Yuugi when he needed him. The kid was burning up and his own MOTHER hadn't even noticed. Yami sighed as he started another load in the dishwasher. He'd pushed all of Ms. Mutou's clothes in a corner. Let that selfish bitch do her own fucking laundry. When he was finished he flopped on the couch beside Yuugi. "You feeling any better?" He asked pushing the hair out of Yuugi's eyes.

"No" Yuugi said coughing. Yami felt Yuugi's forehead again. He was even hotter then he'd been before.

"Why don't you go take a shower," Yami suggested. "It might help." Yuugi got up and made his way slowly up the stairs. Yami heard the water start, He slumped back and closed his eyes until he heard a loud THUNK! From upstairs. Yami's eyes snapped open and he bolted up the stairs. When he ran into the bathroom he saw Yuugi laying uncurious in the shower, water running down his body. Yami turned the water off and picked up the limp boy. He wrapped him in a towel and ran down the stairs. He shakily dialed 911.

"Hello 911, What is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Yeah….Uh….I was watching…..And he had a fever….and he just passed out!" Yami said shakily . He started to hyper ventilate. This couldn't be happening.

"Clam down sir. What is Your Location?" Yami quickly told her. Yami hugged Yuugi tighter to his chest. "Please be okay Yuugi." Yami begged silently, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "Please be okay." The paramedics arrived and quickly loaded them in an ambulance. Yami couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. Yami held onto Yuugi's hand until the doctor came to ask him what happened. He shakily told them and sat in a chair beside Yuugi's hospital bed. He stroked Yugi's hand and tried to keep the tears from flowing from his eyes. When Yuugi woke up he looked around the hospital room as if in a daze. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked at Yami with a bewildered gaze.

"It's okay." Yami smiled weakly. "You passed out, Your in the E.R." Yami patted Yuugi's head. "I'm so glad your okay." Yuugi looked at Yami's red eyes, tears still trailing down his face. "Where you crying?" Yuugi asked softly. Yami smiled and wiped at his eyes. "Maybe a little." He hugged Yuugi to him. "But your alright now, and that's all that matters."


	9. Chapter 9 Sitter turned Stalker

Ch.9 : sitter turned stalker.

"WHERE IS MY SON!?!?" Ms. Mutou shouted running though the E.R.. A tall doctor approached her "Please calm down, there are patents trying to sleep." he said trying to calm the seemingly inconsolable woman.

"CALM DOWN!" she screamed. "I JUST GOT A CALL SAYING MY BABY WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" The doctor sighed. "Your Ms. Mutou?" he asked. She nodded. "He's in room 202." The doctor said pointing down the hall. Ms. Mutou took off down the hall. She stomped into Yuugi's room. Yami was holding him and softly singing when she ripped Yuugi out of Yami's arms. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" she demanded pulling Yuugi into a bone crushing hug.

"I didn't do anything to him." Yami tried to explain "He passed out in the shower." Ms. Mutou started to examine Yuugi. "are you okay, Honey?" she asked quietly "Did he hurt you?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" Yami exclaimed " IF ANYONES TO BLAME IT'S YOU.

YOU NEGLECTFUL BITCH!" Ms. Mutou gasped "How dare you say that to me!" she hissed. "You are fired, and if I ever see you near my son again I will have you arrested."

"But……" Yami stuttered as a shoe flew at him. He barely had time to dunk as the shoe crashed into the wall behind him knocking down a large pastel painting of penguins in the snow. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed taking off her other shoe. Yami ran out of the room as she threw the shoe after him. Well what now he thought as he started the long walk home, Will I ever get to see Yuugi again?

Yami had made a habit of walking by Yuugi house once a day. It felt rather stalker-ish to him but he couldn't stop himself. Sometimes he'd see Yuugi at the store or at the park. Lots had changed since he'd been fired. Summer had ended, school had started. The days were beginning to grow colder and shorter. Once in a while he got a call from Yuugi. He loved being able to talk to Yuugi, but their conversations had to be kept short. At night when Yami couldn't sleep he'd go back in his mind to when they'd played in the park or when he sung Yuugi a lullaby. He was suffering in school and his friends noticed that he was beginning to look thin. They'd tried to talk to him about it, his dad had even hired a therapist, but he refused to talk about anything. He was closing himself off from everything, His friend, his family, his teachers. The time he was really happy was when he was able to talk to Yuugi. It was like the day he lost Yuugi, He lost all and any ability to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10 Run Away

**Ch.10 (OMG I CAN'T FRICKEN BELIVE IT! YAYZ!) RUN AWAY!**

**Yami was taking his usual walk late one practically chilly autumn night. He hugged his thin jacket closer to him as the biting wind howled. Walking past Yuugi's house he herd loud crashes and screams he could make out Ms. Mutou's shouts of "IMAKURA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP PLAESE !" Yami sprinted up the walk and burst though the door. When he got inside what he saw made his blood run cold. Broken glass glittered evilly on the floor where Yuugi laid in a heap, sobbing and bleeding from his wounds. **

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" a large burly man demanded. Yami walked carefully across the floor to Yuugi, he gently picked the small scared boy up. "It's ok." He whispered softly in Yuugi's ear. He turned to face the man and Ms. Mutou.**

"**WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTERS!" he shouted his vision red with anger. "WOULD LET THIS HAPPEN TO A CHILD?" He turned and walked towards the door, still clutching the shaking Yuugi to his chest. **

"**Where do you think you going." Ms. Mutou demanded moving to block the door. "He's my son, you can't take him." Yami pushed her aside, once he was on the porch he turned and looked her in the eye. "Someone needs to look after him." he said calmly, "and that person obviously isn't you." and with that he took off into the cold, dark night.**

**Yami carried Yuugi to an old abandoned building. Yami set Yuugi down on the floor. The boy's face was covered in blood and snot. Yami took off his shirt and began to wipe off Yuugi's face.**

"**Are you okay?" Yami asked wiping Yuugi's tears with a clean corner of his shirt. Yuugi shook his head and collapsed sobbing into Yami's bare chest. "He wouldn't stop" he sobbed. **

"**SHHHH…. Don't worry" Yami stroked Yuugi's hair "I won't let him hurt you again." Yami tipped Yuugi's face up so he could look at him. "Are you okay little one?" He asked kissing Yuugi's forehead. Yuugi shivered. Yami quickly covered him with his coat. **

"**Why did you leave me?" Yuugi asked tiredly "Why did you leave that day in the hospital?"**

"**I had to, Your mother thought I'd hurt you."**

"**But you didn't."**

"**I know." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back trying to help him relax.**

"**Thank you Yami." Yuugi snuggled closer to Yami. "Thank you t-for coming to rescue me."**

"**Your welcome Yuugi." Yami hugged Yuugi tightly. "I love you." Yuugi smiled "I love you too Yami." Yuugi closed his eyes and laid his head on Yami's bare chest. "Will you sing to me?" he asked. Yami sighed and started to sing softly.**

"**Who cares for fame or fortune,**

'**Who cares for wealth or gold,**

**For I have found a fortune, within my arms I hold,**

**Two eyes that shine so bright,**

**Two lips to kiss goodnight,**

**Two arms that hold me tight, That little boy of mine,**

" **No one will ever know just what your coming has meant,**

**Your something heaven has sent,**

**Your all the world to me, I rock you on my Knee, To me You'll always be, That little boy of mine." A tear ran down Yamis cheek, He remembered his father singing it to him when he was Yuugi's age. Yuugi's chest rose and fell with the cadence of his breath. Yami ran his fingers softly though yuugi's Hair, and even though he was shirtless and freezing, he smiled.**


	11. Chapter 11 running away from everthing

**Ch.11 On the run from everything**

**The sun shone dimly though the dirty windows. Yami slowly got up and peeked out the door, The coast was clear, at least for now. They'd have to hurry. Yami had never been on the run before but he knew it was never a good idea to stay in one place to long.**

"**Yuugi." Yami whispered shaking the small boys shoulder. It almost hurt to wake him, He looked so cute….so angelic when he slept. "It's time to wake up." Yuugi stirred and opened his eyes. Yami was hopping nervously from one foot to the other. "Come on we have to get out of here!" Yami picked up his jacket and put it on. Yuugi stretched and yawned "Why?" Yami kneeled so he was eye-to-eye with Yuugi. "Because if they find us they'll take you away from me." Yuugi's small eyes widened. He looked so cute. Yami had to restrain himself to keep from kissing him. He moved a small stand of hair out of Yuugi's face. He got up and headed toward the door, suddenly distant. "Come on," He said, "Lets go."**

**They walked to a small clothing store just at the edge of the suburbs where they lived. Yami bought Yuugi a heavy coat and himself an new shirt.**

"**He sure is cute!" said an overly perky sales assistant who Pointed to Yuugi, holding on to Yamis hand for dear life. "Is he your little brother?"**

"**Yeah something like that." Yami said handing her the money. He considered briefly, Calling his dad, just to let him know he was okay. But he nixed the idea, The cops would probably check there first. Yami pulled his hood low over his head. "Put yours up too." he said gesturing to his hood. Yuugi pulled his hood so low it almost completely covered his large purple eyes. They walked to a café a few blocks away. They sat at a booth by the window, Yami picking nervously at his bagel, Yuugi inhaling down his muffin. Yami watched Yuugi hands as he laid them folded on the table. He tried to ignore the rush of inappropriate thoughts that rushed at him. The last thing he wanted to do was be labeled as a pedophile. Instead he busied his wandering thoughts with trying to find a place for them to sleep that night. He didn't want to sleep on the streets, They could get caught or Yuugi could get sick again. He was to young and didn't have enough money to, rent a hotel room. There was almost nowhere a sixteen year old and the boy he'd taken from his mother could hide. Maybe I should just turn myself in Yami thought , I'm trapped, I'm almost out of cash, and I'm beginning to think bad thoughts. Yuugi softly laid his hand over Yami's. "It's gonna be okay, right?" He asked looking up at Yami with a hopeful glimmer in his deep purple eyes. Yami smiled and kissed Yuugi's small warm hand. "Yeah, It's gonna be alright." He said. In his heart he wished that it was true.**


	12. Chapter 12 Story Bump

Ch.12 Story Bump

Yami and Yuugi where walking down the street, just before the evening chill set in.

"MOMMY IF WE GO THIS WAY WE'RE GOING TO BUMP INTO SOMEONE ELSES STORY!" a small voice said, mere seconds before a boy ran into Yami knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry." said the boy. His large black eyes looking up to Yami. The boy smiled. Yami starred at the boy unsure of what to do. The boys face was framed by short blond hair. His feature were oddly girlish. In fact every thing about this boy was oddly girlish.

"Chris, You can make goo-goo eyes at pretty boys later!" a harsh voice said. The boy, Chris was lifted to his feet by another boy who was as sharp and harsh looking as the first was soft and feminine.

"Cut it was an Accident!" Chris whined.

"I don't care! In case you haven't noticed we are being chased by a DEMON!"

"MOM!" said the small voice that had spoken earlier. Cut stepped aside to reveal a small boy about five years old.

"What is it Po?" Chris exclaimed.

"Toxic is gonna get us unless we run, like now!"

"GODDAMMIT!" Cut shouted grabbing Chris and the small boy and started to run pushing their was past Yami and Yuugi.

"See you later!" The small boy called as he was dragged down the street. Yami starred after them in disbelief.

"Okay," He said "What just happened?"

"Who where they?" Yuugi asked, "Do you know them?"

"No, I think their asylum escapees."

"There's no such thing as demons right Yami?" Yuugi looked up at him nervously. "Their just make believe right?" Yami chuckled. "That's right." He patted Yuugi's head. "Well as fun as that was," Yami rolled his eyes. "We still need to find a place to sleep." Yuugi looked up to Yami and shivered.

"But, how bout we get some coco first?" He reached into his back pocket. No wallet.

"BITCH RIPPED ME OFF!" He reached into his back pocket again and withdrew a note.

"What's that?" Yuugi asked. Yami shrugged and started to read.

Dear random guy on the street,

Sorry I had to take your wallet. Po told me to write this so there'd be no hard feelings in the future. (I'll pay you back I swear!) Well, see you later.

Christopher Zachery Reese (Chris)

(that girly boy who took your wallet.)

P.s. Po says the Tigers win next week, put your money on them.

P.S.p.s. Subways are always warm.

Yami looked up from the note and started laughing. Yuugi looked at him curiously. Suddenly, with the enthusiasm of someone who'd just stuck oil, Yami shouted "TO THE SUBWAYS!" still laughing.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked cautiously.

"As fine as I can be!" Yami continued to laugh, "I'm cold, I'm broke, I'm on the run from the law. I'M GOOD BABY!"

"I think you need to lie down for a while."

"Me too, Yuugi, Me too." They walked to the nearest subway and settled in. True to Chris' word it was warm and cozy. (He's a thief, not a liar.)


	13. Chapter 13 caputure

**Ch.13 Capture **

**Yami woke up snuggled against Yuugi in the subway. He smiled and for a little while forgot everything. Yuugi shifted. "What's poking me?" he asked groggily. Yami bolted up. "OH CRAP!" he shrieked and rushed into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water. Not happening! NOT happening! NOT HAPPENING! He thought over and over. He was a normal sixteen year old right? It had nothing to do with the fact he'd spent the last six hours snuggled against Yuugi right? Most guys are hard when they get up in the morning, aren't they? He tried to calm down, but the more he thought about it the more….he thought about IT. "Oh my god, this is so fucked up!" he leaned against the wall, the brick felt nice and cool against his forehead. He took a few deep breath and waited for himself to go down. When he was finally calm he walked out of the bathroom where Yuugi was waiting for him. **

"**Are you okay?" Yuugi asked. Yami looked at him then quickly looked away and blushed. "Uh…Yeah sure." he stammered. "Lets get out of here."**

**They walked down the busy streets. Yami's face was stained scarlet. Yuugi looked at him curiously. "are you ok?" he asked, "You look sick." Yami mumbled inaudibly. Yami kept his eyes on the ground, his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. Nothing seemed real anymore. At least he wasn't aware of anything else happening around him. Yuugi's hand threaded around his, pulling him back into reality. "are you sure your okay?" Yuugi asked. "what's wrong?" Yami blushed deeper, "I don't really want to talk about it Yuugi, just forget about it." They walked on, about ten minutes Yami heard something that jolted him out of his stupor. He heard a woman shout, "Isn't that the kidnapper?" Without thinking Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and started to run into the crowd. A cop, who had been standing on the corner took off after them. Yami turned into a dark alleyway, Yuugi tripped and fell. "YAMI!" he shouted. Yami turned on his heel and lifted Yuugi onto his back. "Hold on tight!" He said continuing down the alley. The cop was hot on their trail. "SHIT!" Yami shouted, backpedaling to avoid running into a chain link fence. He turned and ran past the cop who stunned stood their for about ten seconds, Then regained his composer and resumed his pursuit. Yami pushed his way though the crowed Yuugi screaming on his back. He ran as fast as he could, his lungs screaming for breath. He must of taken a wrong step somewhere, because he felt his ankle snap. Which sent both him and Yuugi crashing to the ground. "RUN, GET OUT OF HERE YUUGI!" he shouted trying to climb to his feet. Yuugi helped pull him to his feet, just in time for the cop to tackle him to the ground.**

"**End of the line pervert." The cop said cuffing Yami's hands together behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?" Yami was forced to his feet. He sighed, "Yes sir, I understand them."**

"**WAIT!" Yuugi shouted grabbing the cops arm. "Why are you doing this? Yami didn't do anything wrong!" Tears sprang up in the small boys eyes. 'He was just trying to help me!" Yami was pushed into the police car. "It's okay Yuugi," He said tears springing up in his own eyes. "I'm going to be okay, I'll see you later okay?"**

"**But you didn't do anything wrong! You where just trying to protect me!" Yuugi sobbed.**

"**I know Yuugi." Yami said his voice breaking. "Be brave okay, I'll see you again soon." Yuugi was swept away by a woman wearing a suit. Yami blinked back his tears as the car pulled away and a rain began to fall.**


	14. Chapter 14 crazy people everywhere

Ch.14 Crazy people everywhere

The cop pushed Yami into a cell. He looked around nervously and sighed. He was alone. He sat on a hard wooden bench. He examined his ankle, a nurse had wrapped it and given him an ice pack, but it still hurt like hell. He hoped Yuugi was okay, he'd looked so scared. "Sorry Yuugi," he said to himself, "I guess I wasn't able to protect you after all." He rubbed his ankle absentmindedly. "What have I got myself into, I never should have taken the job in the first place."

"You sure about that?" a voice asked. Yami jumped. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

A boy a little older then him stepped out from the shadows. His acid green eyes shining evilly. "It's okay, most people don't, some even doubt my existence." The boy flicked his long black pony tail over his shoulder. "How stupid of them right?" the boy sat down beside him. "so what are you in here for?" Yami looked at the boy, who's skin was almost white. "I…uh…saved a kid from his moms boyfriend."

"Ok, that sounds admirable, I was caught for public indecency." Yami blushed. "Well, Okay then." The boy seemed totally unashamed by the fact he was sitting in a jail cell, let alone because of public indecency. They sat in silence. The boy beside Yami was tapping out a complex rhythm on his legs. "Dammit poison," he heard the boy mumble, "where the fuck are you?" A cop arrived at the cell followed by a man with long white hair and dangerous looking ruby eyes. The boy beside Yami smiled. "Took you long enough."

"My my" said the man, "what have you got yourself into now little brother?"

"Just a little public indecency." The boy almost looked proud when he said this. The white haired man frowned then hissed in a low voice "When are you going to grow up, your 5639!" Yami was confused by this large number, where they insane, he seemed to be meeting a lot of crazy people on the streets.

"Geeze poison keep that attitude up every time I get arrested and you'll have a heart attack." The boy step out of the cell and kissed his brother. Who pushed him away.

"what do you think your doing?" Yami heard the man hiss.

"I'm giving my brother a hello kiss, what do you think?"

"Its not acceptable here!"

"Then lets go back……" their voices disappeared with them down the hall. Yami sighed this abnormality was a tiny pebble to the problems he had to deal with. He sat back in his cell and started to hum a tune. The entire jail was to quite, silence had always bugged him, he couldn't stand. Another cop came into the room. "Your dads here, and we'd like to have a word with you." Yami got up and walked out of the cell with the enthusiasm of a man headed to the gallows.

(I know it's a short chapter, I apologize, I'm not going to be able to write more until next Tuesday,see you then!)


	15. Chapter 15 Interrogation

**Ch.15 Interrogation**

**The cop led Yami to a small, dimly lit concrete room. His dad was sitting in a metal folding chair. When he saw Yami he got up and hugged him.**

"**Sorry, dad, I had to take him," Yami started but was cut off by the cop who said. "If you don't mind why don't we get started?" Yami sat down at the table with his father. The cop cleared his throat. "We want to get your side of the story, we have Ms. Mutou's as well as her boy friends, The little boy was to afraid to say anything to us. Don't get me wrong, we know your guilty, but we need to fill in some blanks." Yami nodded, "can I talk now?" He asked. The cop stopped and nodded. "Okay, It was like this okay,.." And Yami began to tell his story. His father and the cop listened intently. When he finished the cop said, "Well that dose explain the bruises and other injuries."**

"**Of course, You didn't think I did it do you? Please I'm not nearly strong enough to cause that kind of damage."**

"**You ran with him on your back."**

"**And I ended up snapping my ankle didn't I?" The cop laughed, "that you did, I'm surprised you can even walk after taking a spill like that."**

"**I heal quickly." The cop frowned, "You seem like a smart kid, why didn't you call the cops when you first suspected child neglect?"**

"**I didn't think to." Yami shifted in his seat. The cop noticed this and chuckled. "Don't worry, Based on you testimony and past events, I don't think that you'll be doing time any time soon." Yami sighed. "then why'd you have to go all scary cop on me?"**

"**Two reasons" the cop held up two fingers. "One: I needed your side of the story and two: I couldn't really help it, the look on your face was priceless."**

"**Kay, so can I leave?"**

"**Yep, your free to go," The cop was interrupted by a frazzled looking woman rushing into the room. "I got the boys testimony," She said, "I think It would be best if he was placed into protective custody until we find any relatives." The cop groaned. "Why are you coming to me, this is a family thing?"**

"**We need someone to restrain the mother," The woman said "She's throwing a fit."**

"**Shit!" The cop rushed out of the room. Yami followed him. Ms. Mutou was kicking and screaming. When Yuugi saw Yami he ran into his arms.**

"**What's wrong?" Yami asked kneeling so he was eye-to-eye with Yuugi.**

"**Mom's sick again." Yuugi said looking toward his mother who was now being restrained by the cop who had interviewed Yami. Yuugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes. "Do I really have to leave?" Yami hugged Yuugi close to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Yuugi sobbed into Yami's chest. "I don't want to!" **

"**I know baby, I'm sorry." Yami stroked his hair as he cried, his small body shaking. Yami felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his father was standing above him, "I think we should leave." Yami nodded, he squeezed Yuugi then whispered, "I have to go now, I'll see you again soon, Okay, I'll be there when you leave." Yuugi nodded and wiped at his eyes. "Okay." Yami smiled. "How bout you give me a smile, something to get though the night with." Yuugi smiled weakly. "Bye." he said quietly as Yami left. The frazzled woman led him to a small room in the back of the station. She was very nice and told him that he had to stay here because his mom was not well and he was going to go live with his Grandpa, who was on an expedition in Egypt. Yuugi nodded but didn't really hear a word that she had said.**

"**When will I get to see Yami?" He asked. The woman smiled, "He'll be there to see you off at the airport in a few days, okay, now get ready for bed okay." Yuugi nodded and climbed into the bed. "Night." She said closing the door. "Sleep well."**


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbyes and New Beginings

Ch.16 Goodbyes And New Beginnings

Yami held Yuugi close to him. Dreading what was to come next.

"Attention people!" an annoying high pitched voice burst out of the speakers, "We are like boarding flights 309 and 117 to Egypt. So like, if you have that flight you better get on the plane." There was sharp feed back and a male voice came on. "Sorry about her folks, she's an intern." Yami laughed. Yuugi clutched Yami closer to him. Yami kneeled and hugged Yuugi tightly. "Be good for your Grandpa, Okay." Yuugi nodded tears in his eyes. "Promise you'll come visit me?" Yami smiled. "Promise." Yuugi's grandpa, who had flown in earlier that week, Patted Yuugi's shoulder. "It's time to go." Yuugi nodded, still trying to hold back his tears. Yami stood up and watched as they started to walk towards the terminal, when Yuugi tore away from his grandpa and ran back towards Yami. Yuugi motioned for Yami to stoop over. When Yami did, Yuugi gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you Yami." Yuugi whispered. A light blush crept over Yamis face. Yuugi turned and ran back towards his grandpa.

"I love you to, Yuugi." Yami whispered, tears running silently down his cheeks.

=======TEN YEARS LATER======

Yami stood anxiously in the crowded airport.

"YAMI!" a familiar voice shouted. Yami turned and smiled. "Welcome back, Yuugi." he whispered.

(I'm writing a sequel, do you think I should post it as a new story, or just put "Part 2" on it?) (Sorry about the length thing, yet again I have failed lengthwise.)


	17. An Annocement From Her Highness meh

**AN ANNOCMENT FROM HER HIGHNESS- PrincePip**

**Hey my loyal readers and first time readers…Okay hello my readers. Anywayz I'm going to post the sequel in a few days. Look for the new story called "TEMPTATIONS". And I promise you I with have it done by next Saturday. (If I don't I give you all permission to hunt me down and beat me savagely) so yeah I'm going to give you a little peek Of It I guess, something to hold you until I get the story posted.**

**Yami stood in his kitchen sipping gently at the piping hot cup of coffee in his hand. He looked out his window were he saw his neighbor, Chris on his balcony. As he watched he saw the man start to tip over the railing. HOLY SHIT! Yami thought, HE'S GONNA FALL! Yami slammed his cup down and ran out of his apartment and into Chris', luckily the door was unlocked. He ran onto the balcony where Chris was hanging on for dear life.**

"**Give me your hand!" He shouted. Chris looked up at him bewilderedly, then grabbed Yami's hand. Yami pulled Chris over the railing. When Chris was finally on the balcony he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. "Thank You!" Chris gasped.**

"**No problem." Yami said shakily. Chris' blonde hair had fallen into his black eyes. Chris carefully climbed to his feet.**

"**Are you gonna be okay?" Yami asked.**

"**Yeah" Chris smiled weakly, "It's not like it's my first near-death experience."**


End file.
